The Best Laid Plans
by SingingMisery
Summary: What is it people said about the best laid plans?


Title: The Best Laid Plans

Pairing: None( just mentions of Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, and Zack, plus the Turks)

Warnings: None either (This is a first for me)

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be

* * *

"That is all. You're dismissed."

Genesis was the only one who made a show of sighing with relief, his body sagging forward. Angeal would have lectured him about the proper decorum in a situation like this, but he was just too tired. Sephiroth regarded them with his odd green eyes, fully understanding. It had been a long mission, and all the three wanted to do was sleep now.

Of course, what is it people say about the best laid plans?

The first clue that something was wrong was the pattering of feet going entirely too fast. Sephiroth tensed, hand going to his sword. It was, of course, highly unlikely that someone would try to attack him inside Shinra. But old habits die hard. Angeal and Genesis, hearing adept but not as Sephiroth's, caught the surge of emotion and went for their own weapons. In the silence of the deserted hallway, they waited.

It wasn't an attacker, but something even worse. A psychotic bundle of black spikes and blue eyes (also known as a Zack in some circles) skidded to a halt in front of them. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, the teen grinned at them.

"Hey guys! Glad to see your back, but I can't really stop right now so I'll catch you later." Remarkably, that sentence was said all in one breath. And then he was gone, zipping down the hallway to the stairs. He vaulted over the rail and was gone from sight. Genesis blinked as his hair ruffled and settled back in place from the wind kicked up from Zack's speedy departure.

The three SOLDIERs were quite, for once actually left dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Sephiroth's question was slow, his eyes unblinking as he studied the space that Zack had just been.

Angeal sighed with resignation. "I don't know. I don't want to know."

As if there was some cosmic alignment that just wanted to screw with him, the elevator at the end of the hall dinged open. Out strode Tseng, commander of the Turks, with Reno and Rude following after him.

Sephiroth nodded stiffly, ignoring the muffled snort of laughter that came from Genesis at the Turk's arrival. "Tseng. You look..." His voice trailed off as he tried to find a word that wouldn't get him shot. "Different."

Tseng smirked mockingly. His black hair had several streaks of color in his usually black hair, each a horrible orange color. The Turk fingered one, clearing his throat meaningfully. Genesis opened his mouth, but wisely decided against telling Tseng that he looked like his hair was moulting.

"Where is he?" The Turk asked, his voice crackling with anger.

Angeal closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples. If there was ever a time to play dumb, this was it. "Who?"

Sephiroth flicked his gaze over to Reno, who was bent over from silent laughter, face matching his hair. Even Rude, as serious as Reno was reckless, was covering his smile with his fingers. Tseng smirked again, "You're making it so much worse for him, Angeal. Where is he?"

Again silence reigned in the hallway, only broken by Reno's inhaling gasps as his face went rapidly from red to purple as he fought to keep his laughter silent. Rude pounded on his back, lips quirking. Realizing he wasn't going to get anything from Angeal, Sephiroth, or Genesis, Tseng cursed loudly and marched down the hall. His usually distant politeness is tatters, he yanked open the door. Rude followed after him, dragging a now hooting Reno behind him. The door slamming behind them echoed throughout the hall.

Genesis looked down at the ground, snickering. Sephiroth shot him a disproving glare that was considerably less vicious as it could have been. Angeal studied the wall, tilted his head to side.

"In a weird way, I'm proud of him." He shrugged at the twin looks of questioning. "How many second classes could get one up on a Turk?"

Sephiroth considered that point, and conceded it with a nod. That was true.

Genesis rolled his eyes, and pointed to the door. "That's all grand, but shouldn't we be saving your puppy right about now?"

Angeal exhaled noisily and ran for the door.

* * *

Zack causes a lot of grief, don't you think?


End file.
